1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction hand tools and, more particularly, to nail extracting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems are encountered in fully extracting an embedded nail particularly if the nail head is broken or somehow damaged to the point where it can no longer be extracted by the use of a claw hammer, crow bar or the like.
There are a variety of nail pulling devices on the market, however they all have limited specific functions. The slide hammer uses its handle to deliver an impact to its two claws which are in turn driven in behind the nail head. The tool is then pulled towards the operator, one of the claws is held stationary by being utilized as the tool's fulcrum and as the assembly is pulled, pressure is exerted on the two claws to clamp the nail between them. There is sufficient pressure to maintain a grip on the nail, thus allowing the nail to be extracted. This tool is mostly used by people who disassemble packing crates because it must be used on softer metal nails which are not spiralled. This tool cannot be used to extract nails that stand partially out of the wood. This tool is large and cumbersome and difficult to utilize in the construction industry.
The only tool that is currently available which is suitable for the construction industry is a 1/2 inch round piece of steel with one end flattened to slightly resemble the shape of a snake's head. A V-shape is punched at the end of the flattened end. This head in turn is bent 90 degrees to the shaft. Because the V-shape is close to the fulcrum a great deal of energy is derived from a minimum of effort. This tool is driven under the nail head most commonly by a hammer, the operator then pulls back on the shaft which in turn pulls the nail up. This tool can only be used to start the extraction process of the nail and is utilized as one of a number of tools used to fully extract a nail. An efficient worker will always have his starter tool in his tool belt, however these tools are as long as the average hammer which means that it will bounce on your leg as you move. Most often these tools are left where they were last used and consequently become lost.
The flat bar is used to minimize damage to the wood and can only be used on nails that stand proud of the wood and must be continuously blocked to fully extract long nails and so is used mostly on small nails.
The crowbar is commonly used to speed up dismantling processes or to lever heavy or resistant objects into place. Large crow bars are seldom purchased with nail removal in mind. Small crowbars have a lot of flex in them and must also be blocked to fully extract long nails. Crowbars are not commonly found in the carpenters tool belt.
Pincer pliers rely on the forearm strength of the operator to maintain sufficient pressure on the nail stem so that the nail may be extracted. This tool has good leverage but for large nails it takes a great deal of strength to maintain the grip sufficiently to extract the nail.